El Saiyaman está en el aire
by HanaKT
Summary: Videl tiene una discusión con el Gran Saiyaman y él termina marchándose herido, ahora Videl debe disculparse... Fic III para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.


**AIRE**

**Fic nº 3**

**Para la 'Semana de Gohan & Videl 3.0' organizada por '****SweetestIrony'**

**Resumen:** Videl tiene una discusión con el Gran Saiyaman y él termina marchándose herido, ahora Videl debe disculparse... Fic III para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.

_24 de febrero de 2010_

_N.A. Este one—shot es una especie de UA donde Videl aún no sabe que Gran Saiyaman=Gohan._

**El saiyaman está en el aire**

Su respiración se transformó en rápidos jadeos mientras lo observaba hacer esas ridículas poses.

_Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo... ¡Por favor! Esos estúpidos movimientos no deberían estimularme de ese modo... ¡sólo míralo! _

_Sí... y mira esos músculos flexionándose... wow_

_¡Concéntrate Videl!_

—¡Oye Gran Saiyaman! —exclamó tratando de normalizar su respiración— ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo pude haberme encargado de esta situación.

—¡Pero señorita Videl! ¡Esos hombres tenían armas y eran muy peligrosos! —se defendió el superhéroe. Videl puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me digas, Sherlock. Para tu información me dedico a esto desde hace dos años, así que sé lo que estoy haciendo, ¿crees que es la primera vez que algo así pasa?

—Pero... —él intentó acercarse a ella, lo que hizo que nuevamente su respiración y el latido de su corazón se aceleraran. Sintiéndose sofocada, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: lo agredió verbalmente.

—¡Ahórratelo! ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! ¡Lo único que haces es estorbar con tu ridícula actitud y estúpido traje! —apenas terminó de decir esto deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada. El Gran Saiyaman dejó caer sus hombros con un suspiro de derrota. Videl no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura de que tenía una expresión herida. Quizás se había pasado. _¿Quizás? _Tenía que disculparse, pero no estaba segura de como, sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Lo... lo siento —respondió él, con un tono abatido— Será mejor que me vaya —y antes de que Videl pudiera detenerlo, se alejó volando.

_Maldita sea..._

_Genial Videl, ¡Bien hecho! ¿Por qué siempre me comporto así con él? No tendría que haberse entrometido en este robo pero no lo hizo de mala intención. No debería haberle dicho esas cosas._

Videl suspiró apesadumbrada y miró su reloj. Aún no era tan tarde. Quizás podría buscarlo y hablar con él.

No muy lejos de allí, Gohan, aún en su traje de Saiyaman se encontraba flotando entre las nubes.

_¿Por qué me afectó tanto lo que dijo? Desde que nos conocimos hace tres meses me ha tratado de ese modo y nunca he dejado que me molestara. _

_¿Será que...? _

_No._

Aún pensativo puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, se colocó en posición horizontal y cerró los ojos. El fresco aire del atardecer lo relajaba.

_No puedo estar interesado en ella de esa manera. La única razón por la que he reaccionado así es porque me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Sólo eso. _

De pronto escuchó el sonido de unas hélices y abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. ¿Quién podría estar...? Oh no.

Videl.

Efectivamente la joven Satán se encontraba volando hacia él a toda la velocidad que su jetcopter le permitía.

—¡Saiyaman! ¡Espera, quiero hablar contigo!

_¿Y ahora que hago? Si huyo me seguirá persiguiendo y podría tener un accidente, pero si me quedo aquí... De todas maneras, ¿por qué quiere hablarme? Fue perfectamente clara con lo que me dijo. _

Al final decidió esperar tranquilamente —al menos con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz— a que la chica llegara hacia él. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia, sorpresivamente, Videl encapsuló su vehículo y comenzó a caer, casi provocándole un infarto a Gohan, quien luego de unos segundos se apresuró a sujetarla.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿¡Has perdido la cabeza!? —le gritó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Uh, qué? —Gohan no podía creer a sus oídos, ¿Videl Satán estaba disculpándose?

—¿Vas a hacer que lo repita? —preguntó la joven haciendo una mueca— dije que lo siento. Lamento haberte gritado de esa manera. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero –lanzó un bufido de exasperación— eres tan...

—¿tonto? ¿estrafalario? ¿extraño? —continuó él, divertido, al ver que ella dudaba.

—¡No! Bueno, es decir... —Gohan sonrió con picardía. No todos los días se podía ver a la hija del 'Salvador del Mundo' balbuceando.

—No se preocupe señorita Videl, —dijo luego de unos segundos, apiadándose de ella— comprendo que está muy estresada por la responsabilidad de ser la heroína de Ciudad Satán.

—Lo sé, pero eso no es excusa para...

—Entiendo —la interrumpió nuevamente— Y yo también lo siento. Sé que usted es una persona muy capaz de defenderse sola, pero es que me preocupo por usted.

—¿T-te preocupas... por mí? —en ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron profundamente. Y casi inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Gohan la tenía apoyada contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola por la cintura, y Videl tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiya-jin.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

Hasta que de pronto...

—¡Achoo!

El estornudo de Videl rompió el momento y Gohan se dio cuenta de que la muchacha estaba temblando de frío. Dado que faltaba poco para que anocheciera, la temperatura había comenzado a bajar y Videl sólo tenía puesto sus shorts negros a la rodilla y su remera blanca que poco la ayudaban para protegerse del fresco.

—Ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que vuelva a casa —le dijo Gohan, elevando un poco su ki para mantenerla caliente— ¿Quiere...? —pareció dudar— ¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa?

—¿Volando? ¿Contigo? —él asintió— ¡Claro! —entonces Gohan puso uno de sus brazos detrás de las rodillas de la chica y otro detrás de su espalda para poder llevarla más cómodamente, y comenzó a volar en dirección a la Mansión Satán.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron y Gohan la depositó suavemente frente a la reja de entrada.

—Muchas gracias Saiyaman. –el joven superhéroe asintió y se preparó para marcharse, elevándose unos centímetros en el aire.— Espera —lo detuvo Videl. Él la miró con un gesto confundido cuando la joven extendió su mano hacia él— Mi nombre es Videl Satán. Mucho gusto en conocerte —Gohan parpadeó momentáneamente despistado hasta que un brillo de reconocimiento iluminó sus ojos. Era un nuevo comienzo.

—Mi nombre es Gran Saiyaman. A su servicio señorita Videl.

—Algún día me dirás tu nombre Saiyaman.

—Es posible... pero... tal vez ya lo sepas —respondió él, misterioso, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

FIN

**N.A. Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Este ha sido el más complicado de los one-shots que he tenido que escribir, no por carecer de ideas, sino porque había un montón posibilidades. Al final me decidí por esta. **

**Por cierto: 'El Saiyaman está en el aire' es, obviamente (al menos para mí :p), un juego de palabras con 'El amor está en el aire'. **

**H.-**


End file.
